


mirage

by trashcan_in_space



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Fanart, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcan_in_space/pseuds/trashcan_in_space
Summary: fanart for "Hide Your Scars" by charcharizard5
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	mirage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charcharizard5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcharizard5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hide Your Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522441) by [charcharizard5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcharizard5/pseuds/charcharizard5). 



i couldn't get the image of merlin looking like such a bamf out of my head so i took the moment of them riding in the rain and made a little snapshot of it. i hope you like it :)   


**Author's Note:**

> i've decided that i'm done making merlin fanart, i'm only making fanart of merlin fanfics now, idc about canon no more, that said i had such a good time with this story and i just couldn't stop thinking about this so i made a lil drawing
> 
> my tumblr: https://trashcan-in-space.tumblr.com/


End file.
